


boy you know, I'll be saving my love for you

by teenagedreamin



Series: croptop fics!! [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19/24 not a big gap, Age Difference, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Light Dom/sub, Louis in Lingerie, Louis in Panties, Louis in a croptop, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Top Harry, Twink Louis, louis is harry's baby, no daddy kink because i will neVER call harry daddy, ooh i almost forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagedreamin/pseuds/teenagedreamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 19/24 fic where Harry comes home from work and his lovely boyfriend Louis is wearing a crop-top, and lingerie. And a butt plug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boy you know, I'll be saving my love for you

"Fuck." Harry says sharply, drinking the sight before him in. "Fuck."

Because it's not every day you come home from work to see your gorgeous nineteen year old boyfriend wearing nothing but a crop top and a pair of red lacy panties.

Louis is absolutely stunning, standing in the middle of their bedroom smirking coyly at Harry. His fringe is down the way he knows Harry likes, baby blues sparkling with mischief. The black crop-top shows off his collarbones and most of his tan little stomach. Harry's eyes follow down the bare skin until it turns into silky red lace, a bow on the front of the panties. They frame his gorgeous arse perfectly and Harry can tell that he's half hard, even though his cock is neatly tucked into the panties.

"Louis." He breathes, breaking the silence in the room. "You look so -, did you all this for me?"

"Well yes. In retrospect I was expecting you to do more than just stand there." Louis' rolling his eyes. Harry now feels a bit more in his element when Louis' being a little shit. Even though there's a trace of underlying softness under the sarcasm, this _yes clearly I did this for you, do you like it?_

Fuck. If only he knew how much Harry liked it. Well. Harry realizes, with a small start, that he should probably show Louis how much he likes it.

He starts by walking over to him and kissing him fifthly. Harry's got his hands on Louis' hips and he can feel the smoothness of the lace against his palms. He groans, and then moves his hands to cup Louis' ass, relishing in the feeling of the thickness of it. Louis' making these sweet pleased little hums in his mouth, pliant and soft against him. The panties are much thinner here almost like he's wearing a thong. Harry runs his hands over the material, lost in the feeling of the softness of Louis' skin and the contrast of the lace until - "Is that a plug?" Harry breaks the kiss to ask. He moves his hand under the lace and finds himself pulling on the end of a buttplug, indeed. "Naughty." He murmurs, leaving open mouthed kisses against Louis' jawline. Louis' currently using one hand to unbutton his shirt. He pulls it out and then fucks it back in slowly, enjoying the low whine Louis lets out. He grips the fabric of Harry's shirt tightly, eyes closed. Harry does it again, faster and bites down on the junction between Louis' neck and shoulder.

"Fuck, fuck Harry _please_." Louis whines, high in his throat, pushing at Harry's clothes desperately. "Wanted to be, f _uck_ , wanted to be ready for you."

"You're that desperate baby? Needed my cock that badly?" Harry reaches under the crop-top to pinch Louis' nipple. He mewls and grinds up against Harry, still trying to tug his clothes off.

"Yesyes _yes_. Need it so badly, please." Christ, they've barely even started and Louis' already a mess. Hair wild and cheeks flushed and keening prettily every time Harry fucks him with the plug.

"Want you to ride me." Harry murmurs in his ear. "Panties off. Leave this on though." His fingers tease at the edge of the crop-top. "Look so pretty in it."

He takes the plug out of Louis and sets on the edge of the bed. Harry strips probably faster than he ever has before. When le lays down, he sees the lube Louis must have used earlier laying by the pillows. Louis' on him in less than 5 seconds, sitting in Harry's lap and looking up at Harry with wide blue eyes, like he's awaiting further instruction.

Harry coats three of his fingers in lube. "Hips up." He says gruffly. Louis automatically lifts up, gasping when all three fingers go in. Harry fucks him with his fingers for a bit, relishing in the choked off whines and gasps when he hits Louis' prostate. "Think you're ready for my cock now, baby? Open enough?"

"Ready ready ready." Louis chants. "Please, want your cock now, _please_."

Harry pulls his fingers out and cleans them off against the sheets. He hands Louis the lube and almost loses it when he feels Louis' dainty hand wrap around his cock. It's been mostly ignored up until this point and Harry can't help the gasp that falls from his lips.

Louis sinks down on his cock seconds later and Harry sees stars. Everything is tight and hot, and fuck. It takes everything he has not to fuck his hips up before Louis has adjusted. Harry's hands have to be bruising his hips with how tightly he's holding him, but Louis doesn't seem to mind, is letting out these soft little gasps and sighs, like he's content and overwhelmed all at once.

Harry feels like he can't get enough air in, not with Louis' tight little hole around him, and that's almost secondary the way Louis looks. Sweaty fringe sticking to his forehead, flush moving from his cheeks down under the crop top. There are lovebites littered across his neck and collarbones and, it's surreal how lucky he is. He can't believe this gorgeous 19 year old boy is all his. Louis starts moving his hips in little figure eights and Harry groans like he's been punched.

Louis uses his knees on the mattress as leverage as he lifts up and then slams down, whining softly. He's riding Harry slowly, trying to find the angle he craves, the one that will have Harry's cock brushing his prostate every time he pushes his hips down. Harry’s lost in the way his thighs start to shake, the sound of skin slapping.

Harry can tell when he finds it. He moans, so loud his voice starts to break clenches down around Harry, and becomes more desperate, moving and grinding beautifully.Harry chooses to thrust up as soon as Louis bears down and wow, that’s a beautiful sound. “Harry, Harry, _yes_ , right there _fuck_. Harder, deeper, _please_ , please.”  Louis’ mewls, sounding breathless and destroyed.

They find a rhythm and get it perfect, Louis bouncing fast and hard and Harry pounding into him relentlessly. Louis’ letting out these gorgeous sounds. He’s always loud,loud, loud but is especially when he’s got a cock inside him, and the high keening and raspy moans coupled with Harry’s deep low grounds and the sound of the bed creaking is absolutely musical, hot enough for heat to zip up Louis’ spine and a coiling in his stomach. He can feel the crop-top sticking to his skin. “Close, ‘m close,” Louis’ frantic. Everything is not enough and too much all at once and - and there’s a hand wrapping around his cock and Harry’s whispering. “You  can come, love. Look so gorgeous like this, making me feel so good. Got me so close. C’mon, baby, come for me.”

Louis’ coming before Harry finishes talking, cock spurting and clenching down on Harry’s cock hard. Harry follows barely three thrusts later, spilling into Louis with a deep groan. Harry knows that Louis is completely useless after he comes but he also knows he hates to wake up with come tacky on his stomach. He presses a kiss to Louis’ head and then runs a bath. He takes the crop-top off of Louis, and carries him to the bath.

Louis cuddles up against Harry’s chest. “Wash m’hair?” He slurs sleepily. Harry laughs, but he doesn’t think he’s ever told Louis no.

He grabs the shampoo and gets to work, pretending to grumble but relishing in the soft sighs Louis makes when he rubs into his scalp. He loves to take care of his baby. “Love you so much, baby.” Harry finds himself whispering in a voice that sounds fond, even to him.

“Love you to pieces, H.”  
  


 

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my bby amanda because she's the biggest bottom louis stan i know and i love her with all my bottom harry heart. you can find her [here](https://mobile.twitter.com/onlyplatonic) and you can find me [here](https://mobile.twitter.com/leedstats)


End file.
